Modifiers
Modifiers, or mods for short, are options that are used to affect the stepchart in some way. DanceDanceRevolution *Speed - Speed mods, choices are 1x, 2x, 3x, 5x and 8x. Later games expanded the selection to include increments. *Boost - Increases note speed by 1 notch. First seen on the JP Dancing Stage games and on DDR Solo 2000. *Appearance - Determines the visibility of the arrows. Options are Visible (arrows appear at all times), Hidden (arrows disappear halfway towards the receptors, the player must rely on memorization and knowing the beats to hit the arrow), Sudden (opposite of Hidden, arrows appear halfway towards the receptoors), Stealth (arrows stay visible, requires the player to memorize what and when to hit arrrows). Hidden and Sudden were introduced in 2nd Mix, Stealth was introduced in 3rd Mix. *Turn - Affects where in the four panels the arrows will appear. Options are Mirror (Left becomes Right, Up becomes Down and vice-versa), Left (shifts arrows 45-degrees to the left), Right (shifts arrows 45-degrees to the right), Shuffle (changes the arrows using a set of specific algorithms). Mirror was introduced in 2nd Mix, others were introduced in ???. *Dark - Determines if the arrow receptors are shown or not (the player must rely on the beat instead). Was a forced mod on the Extra Stages of 7th Mix and Extreme. Introduced as simply Dark in 7th Mix. *Scroll - Determines whether the arrows move either downward (behavior in other Bemani games) or upward (default). Was a forced mod on the Extra Stagees of 6th Mix, 7th Mix, Extreme and Supernova. Introduced as simply Reverse on 6th Mix. *Arrow - Affects the color-cycling behavior of the arrows. Vivid (this is the default setting), Rainbow (known as Solo in 6th Mix to Extreme, the arrows' color-cycle behavior will be similar to that of the arrows of the DDR Solo series, without the different arrow shape), Flat (all arrows will cycle colors at the same time, was on by default on 1st Mix, 2nd Mix and the SSR mode of 3rd Mix), Note (the arrows' color-cycle will be of a single color). Due to colors used on Note's color cycle and Supernova's dancing stages (which tend to blend together), Note was a forced mod on the Extra Stages of Supernova. *Cut - Omits some steps from the stepchart. Options are Cut1 (removes all non-4th beat arrows on the chart), Cut2 (removes all non 4th-beat and 8th-beat arrows on the chart). The omitting of arrows in a chart may affect the maximum amount of score that can be gained. *Freeze Arrow - Determines whether freeze arrows should be enabled or not. On (freeze arrows are used) and Off (freeze arrows are not used). *Jump - Determines whether Jumps are used or not. *Step - Allows the player another chance to choose his/her difficulty. *Screen-filter - Darkens the arrow panels in three increments, Dark, Darker and Darkest. Created as a solution to the distracting and colorful videos of DDR Supernova 2 (it came too late to help with the stages, the Supernova stages were scrapped by the time this mod was introduced). Introduced in X. *Risky - Replaces the lifebar with the battery bar with one life. If a step is rated a good or below or if a freeze step ended in an NG, the stage ends immediately and proceeds to the next stage. Good for players attempting full combos. This mod is not available in course mode or when Versus play is selected. Introduced in X2. Beatmania IIDX *Auto-scratch - all of the scratches in the game are automatically hit, although the player will not receive points from it. On later games, it will not record the score if a ssong has been done with this mod on. *5-Key - Disables two buttons in an attempt to mimic classic beatmania gameplay. While this is a mod on traditional IIDX games, it is a separate game mode on Beatmania US. *Hi-Speed - Speed mods. DrumMania *Auto - alll notes for a particular drum will automatically hit, although the player does not receive points for it. While a lot of the drums can be set to auto, most players set it to the bass drum.